


235: “They are a terrible dancers, but they are also awfully sweet.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [235]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Modern Royalty, Power Dynamics, Princes & Princesses, Rude behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Alfred/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: 365 [235]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	235: “They are a terrible dancers, but they are also awfully sweet.”

**235: “They are a terrible dancers, but they are also awfully sweet.”**

* * *

“Dance with me?” 

Alfred did not flinch as gasps filled the air in the royal ballroom nor did he break his glaze with Prince Ubbe. “Forgive me my prince but there are plenty of beautiful ladies in court ready to dance with you until dawn breaks.”

“Yes and yet the most beautiful of the whole court refuses my hand.” Ubbe announce clearly not bothering to blink at the women or ladies in training who began to fluff themselves to gain his eye. His hand stayed firmly out in front of Alfred, leaning down Alfred did flinch as Ubbe’s breath hit his face. “You have refused my hand once so not try again. Now Alfred son of Athelestan will you grant **your** prince a dance.”

“Of course my **prince**.”

* * *

“Lady Margrethe and Lady Torvi have been dying to dance with you since the second song. Why not grace them with your presence my prince?” Alfred whispered as he yanked closer against Ubbe’s chest after his second dip. 

“They are a terrible dancers, but they are also awfully sweet.”

“Maybe Lady-“

“You still refuse me after four dances, mhm.” Ubbe muttered. 

Alfred’s eyes grew wild at the accusation but he gathered his wits quickly enough, “I am simply extending your eyes to other-“

“Refuse me again and you will not like my reply Alfred. Your father has refused my father for decades before crushing his soul by marrying your dreadful mother and having you. Now I do thank the gods for bringing you into this world but I will not allow you to crush my soul as your father has done mine. Do you understand.”

“Yes my prince.”


End file.
